shadowlovefandomcom-20200213-history
Sora ye
sora ye is a neko women she was one ever since she was born but strange enough she was born in the human world called earth(ours) and she hide her tail and ears whenever possibly she contains the ability to control lightening and wind as her name means wind she is able to grow her nails as a cat can extract theirs and can scratch deeply sometimes leaving enemies to be shocked on contact she has a strange ability to change into a small striped cat that looks like a tiger as her hair is orange with black stripes and is does this when under pressure or overflow with emotion specially love Her favorite holiday is Halloween which gives her the opportunity to stretch her tail which grows each year long and strong and her ears grow and become sensitive and can hear like no other. Until her sisters were born she was consider a normal child since no other not even her parents knew. But because her sisters didn’t hide them as they grew the parents discovered in horror that their daughters were nekos and were abandoned but their parents. how alone and the oldest, sora to take care of shed work jobs and feed them she had to quit school to work full time and soon her life was to work and fed them and she had gotten used to being fired and needing to look for more work until one rainy day as her job of a waiter her boss called her in his office she entered to find him drunk and reading porn he tells her to lock the door and come closer she does this and is soon harassed by him ripping her cloths and threatens to fire her if she doesn’t cooperate she gives in and is seen in tail and all seeing this is real the boss literally throws her out in the back and fires her and calls her a freak she cries as she lies there not noticing a young boy standing there walking up t her and lends her his coat and holds a umbrella over her he pulls the jacket which turns into a robe and covers her and takes her to her apartment he runs a bath for her and washes for she doesn’t mind for she was spaced out and confused he dressed her and laid her in bed and instantly she fell asleep when she awoke she found him there in her kitchen cooking lunch for her two sisters the youngest named Xian ye was assisting him while the other was cleaning the living room also to be their dining room she didn’t speak but simply moved to the table and sat and what was on her plate was surprisingly expensive type of fish on all three plates course the only expensive meal to them was to a takeout they ate and was astonished to finally have tasted something they all instantly loved they charge at him and demanded to know what is going on who is he and why is he here he replies by stating his name to be naxiro and his full name a secret he also says he there on a trip and coincidence that he met them all one at a time and its fate that he should know them after they introduce they give them a very short tour of their place and easily says that their now have no money seeing he spend all the money they had on food (they had only 20 $) he leaves and comes back with bags of cash saying this is his and now it’s being to good use. the next week he bought them a house new clothes and gave sora her school time back they were together for two months and in these months had she seen the light of her life, him, ever since they met he was always fixing their problem and he was only 4 yrs younger she then imagined in the future and seen in her heart who she loves before she can confesses her new found love. Two strange friends of naxiro arrive and state that his trip is over and he must head back to their world sadly he does. But is confronted of sora alone to not leave them alone and abandon them as her parents did. He promises he’ll come back whenever they needed him and leaves behind a sphere containing special formulas enabling to travel dimensions and time it and thus began the search for naxiro dark the sky rider’s edition